Ghost (StarCraft II)
|fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Ghost SC2 Head2.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Ghost SC2 DevRend2.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Raynor's Raiders (optional) Terran Dominion Defenders of Man |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Heart of the Swarm Legacy of the Void (versus) Co-op Missions Nova Covert Ops |baseunit= |role=Sniper |useguns=C-10 rifle |usearmor=Hostile environment suit |energy=200 (init. 75) |engyregen=0.5625 |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Ground *Psionic |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize=2 |sight=11 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=150 |energycost= |costgas=125 |supply=2 |campcost= |time=29 |produced=Barracks |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req=*Tech lab/Tech reactor (attached) *Ghost academy |hotkey=G |speed=2.25 (WoL/''HotS) 3.94 (LotV) |accel=1000 |lataccel=46.0625 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=0.375 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=100 |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name=C-10 rifle |gun1strength=10 (+10 vs light) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air=x |gun1cool=1.07 |gun1range=6 (+1 range in a bunker) |gun1upgrd=+1/+1 vs light |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=600 |makescore=300 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} '''Ghosts' are feared terran covert operatives. They are known for their skill, psionic powers, and ability to cloak.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Ghosts take up two slots in a bunker. They have a Hold Fire command, enabling them to hide their presence even when hostile units approach. Ghosts make good counters against ravens, mutalisks, infestors, and high templar, but are weak against banshees, marauders, zerglings, stalkers, and zealots. They can also be used for mid game mineral line harassment and hydralisk hunting. Their EMP may be used to severely weaken protoss forces. Ghosts can drop nukes very quickly. When backed up by medivac dropships, they can be moved from one strike zone to another, and heal the cloaked ghost whenever it gets attacked.David Kim, Yeon-ho Lee, Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson. 2009-10-21. Battle Report 4. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-10-21. Game Unit Versus In Patch 3.0, the Snipe ability is renamed "Steady Targeting" and deals 170 damage to a target biological unit, ignoring armor. This ability has a channeling time of 1.43 seconds, and will be cancelled if the ghost takes damage during this time. Unlike "Snipe," "Steady Targeting" cannot be queued to multiple targets. In Patch 4.0, cloak became initially available to ghosts, and the Moebius Reactor upgrade was returned to them. In Patch 4.10, ghosts were given the Enhanced Shockwave upgrade, which increased the radius of the EMP ability Upgrades and Abilities Wings of Liberty In the Wings of Liberty single-player campaign, ghosts do not have the EMP ability. Ghosts are an alternative to spectres and are unlocked by playing the mission "Ghost of a Chance," available after Nova offered Raynor's Raiders the technology necessary to train them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27. Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions Nova can build the advanced spec ops ghosts in Co-op Missions, with enhanced abilities, life and damage. Tychus can recruit the elite outlaw ghost Vega, who has the ability to psionically dominate enemy units. Mengsk can build the elite Emperor's Shadows with enhanced abilities, life and damage. Nova Covert Ops Defenders of Man ghosts can detect in front of them and will use EMP if Nova is within the area. They also have ionic force field. Development Removed Abilities The following upgrade was removed in Patch 4.1.4: Ghosts used to possess these abilities. Ghosts were also upgradable with the Full-Bore Canister Ammo upgrade in the single player campaign, which gave ghosts +2 damage against light units. Only the upgrade remains within the editor. The icon texture also remains but is unused, as a button for the upgrade was never made.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 The ghost model has an unused animation for using a psi blade.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 12, 2013 In Legacy of the Void, ghosts gained an anti-armor drone ability. The ghost deploys a flying, destructible drone that channels a beam onto a single target, reducing its armor by 3.2015-06-18, Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- June 17, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-06-26 This ability was removed in the final version of the game. Quotations :See: StarCraft II Ghost Quotations Achievements Images ;Skins and Art File:Ghost SC2 DevRend1.jpg|Development render File:Ghost SC2 DevGameAnim1.gif|A ghost walking File:Ghost SC2-HotS Game1.jpg|Ghost with a psi-blade (scrapped) File:NovaTerra SC2-NCO Rend1.png|Covert Operative ghost File:CovOpsGhost SC2SkinImage.jpg|Covert Operative ghost skin File:NovaGame SC2NCOGame.JPG|Nova ghost skin (1/100 chance to spawn from the Covert Operative skin) File:EliteGhost SC2Coop1.JPG|Spec ops ghost unit File:DefendersOfManGhost SC2-NCO Game1.jpg|Pair of Defenders of Man ghosts File:SpecialGhost SC2SkinImage.jpg|Dominion Special Forces ghost File:EidolonGhost SC2SkinImage.jpg|Eidolon ghost File:MiraGhost SC2SkinImage.jpg|Mira's Marauders ghost File:UmojaGhost Skin Game1.jpg|Umojan ghost (shadowguard) File:TyradorGhost SC2SkinImage.JPG|Tyrador ghost ;Portraits File:CovertOperative SC2-LotV Head1.jpg|Covert Operative ghost portrait File:Nova Terra SC2-NCO Head1.png|Nova ghost portrait (1/100 chance to spawn from the Covert Operative skin) File:DeltaEmblock SC2-NCO Head1.jpg|Female ghost portrait from Nova Covert Ops File:SpecOpsGhost LotV Head1.jpg|Male ghost portrait from Nova Covert Ops File:Ghost SC2-NCO Head1.png|Defenders of Man female ghost portrait File:Ghost SC2-NCO Head2.png|Defenders of Man male ghost portrait File:Ghost SC2-LotV Head2.jpg|Dominion Special Forces ghost portrait\ File:EdullionGhost Portrait SC2Game1.JPG|Eidolon ghost portrait File:Ghost SC2-LotV Head3.jpg|Mira's Marauders ghost portrait File:Shadowguard SC2-LotV Portrait1.jpg|Umojan ghost portrait (shadowguard) File:TyradorGhostPortrait SC2SkinImage.JPG|Tyrador ghost portrait Trivia *The ghost is voiced by Liam O'Brien.2015-03-10, Liam O'Brien. Twitter, accessed on 2015-03-13 *With the Covert Operative Ghost skin, there is a 1 in 100 chance that the ghost spawned with have the model, portrait and voiceover of Nova Terra. *The portrait of the Mira's Marauders ghost appears similar to the character of Ana from Overwatch. References